blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3363.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 17:24:51 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. (Read 387 times) Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « on: January 26, 2016, 05:47:45 PM » haha its gameplay cant move it get crunk The newest addition to BLOC has finally answered us: We, non-ME countries, can now do more efficient and profitable oil exploring. This will allow countries like to to start exploring right off the bat with no extra cost. Hell, with enough investment, a first puncturing can give me an almost-OP exploration. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #1 on: January 26, 2016, 10:57:02 PM » Wut? No lol. Even at research level 10 with a 100% boost. You still wouldn't even get the average middle Eastern prospect. Would it be worth it though? Yes Is it worth spending that much research points on though? No Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #2 on: January 27, 2016, 05:15:39 AM » Quote from: Utopia on January 26, 2016, 10:57:02 PM Wut? No lol. Even at research level 10 with a 100% boost. You still wouldn't even get the average middle Eastern prospect. Would it be worth it though? Yes Is it worth spending that much research points on though? No Spending 10 levels on oil well efficiency is better. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #3 on: January 27, 2016, 06:55:44 AM » Leave the oil to the Middle East, Stahl, you can play with your LD and manpower bonus. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #4 on: January 27, 2016, 06:58:31 AM » Quote from: Tihomir on January 27, 2016, 06:55:44 AM Leave the oil to the Middle East, Stahl, you can play with your LD and manpower bonus. But all these cheap factories need oil. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #5 on: January 27, 2016, 07:14:43 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on January 27, 2016, 06:58:31 AM But all these cheap factories need oil. Oh yeah, I forgot about those. Damn, those are really nice... Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #6 on: January 27, 2016, 07:26:58 AM » Quote from: Tihomir on January 27, 2016, 07:14:43 AM Oh yeah, I forgot about those. Damn, those are really nice... Well, this Geological Research will definitely help Asian countries with their oil problems (me ) Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #7 on: January 27, 2016, 07:47:04 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 27, 2016, 07:26:58 AM Well, this Geological Research will definitely help Asian countries with their oil problems (me ) After the reset maybe, my exploration is still too expensive to be worth it. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #8 on: January 27, 2016, 10:53:59 AM » Luckily I haven't explored for oil at all this iteration Logged Wielkopl Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #9 on: January 27, 2016, 11:59:41 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on January 27, 2016, 10:53:59 AM Luckily I haven't explored for oil at all this iteration I have, but not under my new country Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. « Reply #10 on: January 28, 2016, 06:50:32 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 27, 2016, 11:59:41 AM I have, but not under my multi Fixed that for you Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Geological Research is the answer to the call for more Oil Exploration. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2